


All That Matters

by AFandomMultiverse



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hynas, On My Block - Freeform, Oscar Diaz - Freeform, Ruca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomMultiverse/pseuds/AFandomMultiverse
Summary: Reader sneaks away during a Santos party to relax





	All That Matters

A cup of raspberry vodka in one hand and a backwood in the other, I watched the party in mild annoyance. The hynas were chatting obnoxiously next me, making me more restless than relaxed. So I stood up with a huff and walked inside. Guiding my way to a bedroom. The bed was unkempt and besides and few shirts on the ground, the room was overall clean. I sat back on the bed, scooting to the top and laying back on the wall it was pushed against. I sighed, happy with the change of environment. 

I brought the backwood up and took a deep inhale, starting to work on my high again. I closed my eyes and leaned back, waiting for the tickle in my throat. As I breathed out any remaining smoke, I heard the door open. I didn’t open my eyes, knowing who it was. I heard the soft click of the lock before he walked over and laid next to me. 

“ Whatcha’ doing in here mami?” I peeked an eye open and looked at him, taking one more hit of my backwood. 

“Your hynas were annoying me,” I stated, passing the wood to him. He laughed while he took it from my hand. I watched as his lips wrapped around the leaves softly. I watched the plant burned, the orange brighter in my dilated eyes. 

“My hynas?” The voice was slightly deeper as he held the smoke in, a huge shit-eating grin on his face. I just nodded, a small smile pulling at my lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. 

“I don’t remember having hynas…” He whispered, setting me on his lap. He brought the backwoods to my mouth watching as I pulled the smoke in my lungs. He leaned in slowly. 

“But I do remember having a ruca… a reina.” He whispered, pushing his lips against my softly. I breathed out, sharing the smoke with him. His hands-on my hips tighten, sending a ticklish tingle down my legs. Between the taste that was all him, and the cherry cough syrup sweetness of the herb, it was simply intoxicating. 

When we finally pulled apart I looked at him, really looked at him. He looked happy, in the brooding way he had. He was relaxed. 

‘He deserves this…’ I thought as I placed my hands on his face, holding him in my hands. He deserved a break. These last few weeks have been hard on him, I know he was hurt, but right now, he was happy, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
